DE 20 2007 004 441 U1 already describes a storage system which comprises a storage device for storing work clothing, a wireless charging device which is provided for transmitting electrical energy to an energy storage unit of the work clothing, and which comprises a sensor device for sensing a characteristic variable of the work clothing. A special work-clothing item is chargeable by means of the charging device of the known storage system.